Yan Xing
Yan Xing (onyomi: En Kō) is an officer of Han Sui. During one of the conflicts between Ma Teng and his lord, he dueled Ma Chao and nearly killed him. He does not appear in the novel. Role in Games Yan Xing appears as an officer of the Xiliang forces in Dynasty Warriors 7. He aids Bian Zhang's rebellion in Liang Province during Wu's story mode and is found in the southern part of the map, trying to hold back Sun Ce's advance. Additionally, he appears as an enemy officer at Tong Gate in Wei's story. In the sequel, he is part of Bian Zhang's second regiment in the central area of Liang Province. Capturing the central base will cause him and his fellow officers to move against Sun Jian. In Wei's story at Tong Gate, he will operate catapults this time to crush Cao Cao's forces. Defeating him will enable the player to use the catapults to destroy the gate towards Ma Chao's main camp. Yan Xing is an officer of the Xiliang forces in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. As with all of Ma Teng's officers, he has a high cavalry rating and is among his best officers with a war stat in the 80's and leadership in the 70's. His skill in the eleventh installment allows the player to produce more horses for cavalry units. While he serves Ma Teng and his son in most scenarios, he will appear as an officer of Han Sui in the "Rise of Heroes" scenario and also serve Wei in the late scenarios. Quotes *"Haha! Eat this! We'll finish all of you at once!" Historical Information Yan Xing was born in Jicheng. His original name was Yan Yan, but he changed it to Yan Xing later. As a young man, he was known in Liang for his great strength and became a junior military officer. Finally, he went to serve the minor warlord Han Sui in Liang Province. Han Sui often quarreled with Ma Teng, causing them to fight a few battles against each other. In 197, Yan Xing participated in an attack on Ma Teng, where he fought Ma Teng's son Ma Chao in a duel. During the duel, the tip of Yan Xing's spear broke off when he thrusted it at Ma Chao, but he continued to fight and wounded Ma Chao's neck with his broken spear, almost killing the young man. Ma Teng and Han Sui eventually reconciled. Two years later, Yan Xing was sent as an envoy to Cao Cao and sent his parents as hostages to him. He also persuaded Han Sui to send his son to Cao Cao. In the subsequent years, Yan Xing served Han Sui as an officer. When Han Sui attacked the Administrator of Wuwei, Zhang Meng, Yan Xing stayed behind to guard Han Sui's base. Later, Ma Chao sought an alliance with Han Sui after his father had moved to Xuchang and Yan Xing opposed the alliance, as he did not want Han Sui to be seen as potential opposition for Cao Cao. Han Sui ignored Yan Xing and formed the alliance anyway. During the Battle of Tong Gate, Yan Xing served as Han Sui's escort when he went to meet Cao Cao. Cao Cao warned Yan Xing not to remain with the Guanxi alliance, reminding him of his parents. Yan Xing stayed on Han Sui's side, however. Cao Cao decided to only execute Han Sui's son and left Yan Xing's parents alive. Following this, Han Sui married his daughter to Yan Xing and gave him independent command over some troops. However, Yan Xing turned on Han Sui and launched a surprise attack on him. The attack failed and Yan Xing was only able to do little damage before being forced to withdraw. He then went to serve Cao Cao and became a marquis. Gallery Yanxing_rotk10.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X~XI portrait Yan Xing (DT).png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Yan Xing (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters